SasoDei: My Only Love
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Based off of Chad and Abigail from Days. Sasori and Deidara are ex lovers who never completely got over each other. Can they leave all of their betrayals and lies in the past? Or has Deidara already moved on with someone else? What happens when old feelings are sparked when they are reunited? SasoDei AU. Slight OOC. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.


**Hello lovelies! I bring you yet another new story! This one is actually based off of this soap opera I watch. The scene's between a young rich guy who comes from a crooked family and a young woman who's a part of a saint family. But really, there are no saints on this show. So I thought it'd be a cool idea to tweak the storyline a bit and change this into a gay romance between our favourite Akatsuki members instead. :3**

 **Now, I know this first chapter seems hella confusing, but I promise it'll make sense later on when I add more backstory and detail and what not.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto or Days or any of the character or anything in it. I only changed the plot...a lot actually, but it's still kinda the same.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore with you, Sasori, un!"

The redhead looked up at his lover with pain filled mocha eyes. "You don't have to do this, Deidara. We can still work this out; we can still be together!"

Deidara looked down, thankful that his long blonde hair covered his face as tears welled up in his baby blues, blurring his vision. He shook his head and balled up his fists. "W-we can't, Sasori. You know we can't, un." He raised his gaze to meet his soon-to-be ex lover's. "After everything I've done, how can you possibly forgive me? Why don't you hate me, un?! I-"

"Why the hell don't you hate _me?_ " Sasori interrupted, catching Deidara off guard. "I dumped you for your best friend! Then I lied to you and hurt you so many times. The fact you took me back after that still baffles me. How could you _possibly_ still _love_ me after all of that?"

Deidara chewed on his lower lip, a hot tear slipping from his eye and rolling down his flushed cheek. Sasori cupped Deidara's cheek, gently wiping away the stray tear with his thumb before pressing their foreheads together. They remained silent for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, searching for the right words to say.

They'd hurt each other repeatedly. True, they did love each other deeply, but that wasn't proving to be nearly enough. Their destructive relationship would only continue to get worse until they completely destroyed each other if something wasn't done.

Sasori's family had a reputation for being ruthless criminals, always somehow managing to evade the law and get off of their crimes scott free. Deidara could see that Sasori was different, but that didn't change the fact that he was an Akasuna and lying was in their blood unlike Deidara.

Deidara's family was the polar opposite; always so kind and giving. They were known for their compassion and honesty. It was a wonder Sasori and Deidara even found their way to one another.

But it was becoming apparent that they weren't so different from their families. Despite fighting his grandmother's horrible influence, Sasori still managed to screw up his relationship with his loving boyfriend.

But all the fault wasn't on Sasori; Deidara had a hand in ruining what they had as well. He allowed himself to wander, acquiring feelings for another man and nearly sleeping with him. His lies and betrayal were another factor to the destruction of the two.

Everything was falling apart around them and they didn't know how to fix it. The only clear way out of all of this madness was to separate from each other, for good. It was painful, excruciating even, but it had to be done.

Their love just wasn't enough to keep them both happy and together anymore. They were miserably in love. Sasori took Deidara's innocence and Deidara took Sasori's heart for the first time in the young man's life.

Sasori planned on moving away with his grandmother to relieve himself of the temptation to be with his beloved. He hoped that moving far away would help them both move on, whether they wanted to or not. It was what needed to be done.

Deidara placed his hand over Sasori's, offering him a sad smile as he fought to keep back his tears. "You know this is what's best, un. I love you, Sasori."

Sasori tried to return Deidara's smile, failing as tears threatened to spill from his eyes as well. "I love you too, Deidara. I always have, and I always will." He whispered, not trusting his voice to speak any louder. They leaned forward, locking their lips in one last kiss before Sasori had to leave.

They held the kiss, their lips softly molding together passionately as they knew this would be their last. Sasori held Deidara in his arms tightly, never wanting to let go. Deidara leaned into the embrace, drinking in every second he had with his lover before they parted.

Sasori looked at Deidara, slowly backing away from him. The blonde grabbed his cell phone from the table and backed up to the front door; their gaze never breaking until Deidara finally turned to exit the mansion.

He took a deep breath to pull himself together before beginning his trek home. Sasori stared at the closed door his lover left from. His body began to tremble and he since gave up on keeping his tears back as they flowed freely down his heated cheeks. _"God damnit!"_ He shouted, picking up a nearby glass and chucking it at the wall, instantly shattering it.

He slumped down to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest as he began to sob over the loss of his lover. How did they get this way? Would they ever see each other again?

"Sasori. Pull yourself together, boy. It's time to leave." A chilling voice called out, cutting through the tense air like a sharp blade.

Sasori flinched at hearing his grandmother's voice, quickly wiping his tears on his sleeve and standing up. "I'm fine." He muttered, sniffling and keeping his gaze to the floor.

Chiyo looked her grandson up and down before giving a quick nod. "Right. Good, then let's get going." She said, motioning for Sasori to follow her to their private jet.

Sasori simply nodded before numbly following behind his grandmother. Once on their private jet, he gazed blankly out the window, his mind racing with memories of the place he'd called home for so many years of his life and of his beloved Deidara whom would no longer be apart of his life.

Or would he? Who knows what the future holds for the two. Anything could happen in Konoha after all...

* * *

 **I know it was hella short and confusing and angsty, but I promise it's super good. I wouldn't have written about it if I didn't think this was going to at least be somewhat enjoyable to you guys. Just bare with me! If I let you all in on the secrets and backstories and everything now, I'd have nothing to write about later and there'd be no suspense.**

 **By the way, if you guys wanna see quicker updates for this let me know, otherwise I'm putting this on the backburner. Priorities, guys.**

 **Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
